everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Adamantios Chrysomallis
Adamantios Chrysomallis is the son of Anthousa, Xanthousa, Chrisomalousa from the Greek fairy tale of the same name. Info Name: Adamantios Chrysomallis Age: 14 Parent's Story: Anthousa, Xanthousa, Chrisomalousa Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Foivos Iliopoulos Secret Heart's Desire: To become a baker and not be stuck in a tower. My "Magic" Touch: I am a skilled baker. Storybook Romance Status: TBA "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm very impulsive and quick to act before I can think. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. It's what I live for. Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. Being trapped in a tower is no fun. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Adamantios (or Damos as he is often called for short) is above average height, with blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a pink vest over a yellow shirt and dark yellow slacks. Around his neck is a green tie with a floral pattern. On his face are a pair of glasses. Personality Adamantios is a lover of cooking and baking. He wants to be a baker, although his destiny says that he is to be trapped in the tower by an ogress. He can be very thick-headed and capricious, and is easy to react before he can stop and think. He is a bit clumsy and often knocks things over. Being one-quarter ogre, he also has a huge appetite. Biography Kalimera! I'm Adamantios Chrysomallis. I know, my name's a little long, so you can call me Damos for short. I am the son of Anthousa, Xanthousa, Chrisomalousa (what a mouthful!). She was the daughter of an ogress, trapped in a tower by her mother. Prince Phivos, who had been cursed by an old woman to crave her as much as the soup in the pot his horse knocked over, found her. He climbed up her golden hair and met her. She hid him from her mother and fled when her mother wasn't there. The talking mortar told the ogress where they were. Mom threw two combs and a scarf, which made obstacles to stop the ogress. The ogress said the prince would leave Mom in a tree and forget her when he kissed his mother. Luckily, she made two pieces of bread dough into birds, who went to tell the prince what happened. Mom was brought to the castle and married her beloved prince. I am the youngest of my parents' four children, and I am the only boy. My sisters are named Chrysanthi, Melanthi, and Rodanthi. We live with my paternal grandparents, who are a king and queen. My sisters were all given different destinies, so I am set to be the next Anthousa, Xanthousa, Chrisomalousa. This is why I'm going to Ever After High. I've got a roommate named Foivos. He has the same name as my dad, which I think is really cool. We also look very similar, except I have glasses. I want to be a baker and bake some delicious breads for everyone to eat. I especially like making dishes with bread, such as pizza. I'm not cool with this whole destiny thing. We should be allowed to do what we want. Plus I'm not going to be trapped by my ogress grandmother. She might try to eat me. Since I'm one-quarter ogre, I've inherited a huge appetite, especially for stuff with meat. Don't worry, though - I'm not a cannibal. And no one's climbing my hair. I'm just glad it's not long enough to climb. I'm also athletic, and I'm on the water polo team. I learned how to play from Simon Paisible, who was on the team when he went here. I'm energetic on land and I often go jogging with my roommate. That's all for now. Trivia *Adamantios' surname means "golden-haired" in Greek. *In some variants of Anthousa, Xanthousa, Chrisomalousa, the titular character is the ogress' biological daughter, while in others, she is the daughter of a human couple and raised by an ogress (similar to the witch in Rapunzel, which this story is a variant of). Adamantios comes from the former variants. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Benjamin Diskin. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:Ogres Category:Hybrid Category:Greek Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Work in progress Category:Anthousa, Xanthousa, Chrisomalousa